westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Man in Black/Old William/Trace Decay
Teddy and the man continue their search for Wyatt, and cross into his territory. Teddy tells the Man to be vigilant, and the Man warns him that Wyatt better be somewhere close because there isn't much time. As they travel the Man makes conversation with Teddy, telling him that he is always doomed to be the loser as the "house always wins". His words cause Teddy to have a brief flashback to another interaction with the Man. The Man continues speaking, talking about how Ford keeps the hosts in the dark, though Teddy naturally has no idea what he's saying and ignores the mention of Ford's name. They soon come across an array of corpses. Teddy spots a living woman and goes to her, the Man following behind. The Man recognizes the Host (she's the one that played Angela - the Host that showed William his clothes and weapons before he entered the park), saying that he thought she'd have been decommissioned by now. The Host confirms that Wyatt's men killed everyone. The Man hears a noise and goes to investigate, and is attacked by a tall, grunting figure wearing a mask and horns, and wielding an axe. Teddy and the Man try to fight it, but find it difficult as bullets and regular wounds don't slow it down. The Man manages to get a rope over its head to strangle it. The sight of him strangling the figure reminds Teddy of a previous event in which the Man dragged Dolores into the barn at the Abernathy ranch. He snaps out of it and kills the horned opponent with the axe. The Man congratulates him on leading them to Wyatt's men despite not being able to remember anything. Teddy picks up his gun and knocks the Man out, saying "I did remember something. You." The Man wakes up that night, tied up, and has a conversation with Teddy where he reveals why he cares about the Maze. He explains that he was rich and successful in the real world, with a wife of 30 years and a daughter. However, his wife committed suicide, which his daughter blamed him for. He decided to return to the park because he felt he had no purpose, and found Maeve in her past Homesteader narrative. He killed her and her daughter to see whether it made him feel anything, but he didn't. Maeve and her daughter died on a large area ploughed to look like a map of the Maze. The Man said that he saw something right before Maeve died which he had never seen before: right before she died she seemed truly alive. After listening to his story the female host who they found earlier, Angela, tells Teddy to kill the Man. However, Teddy says that he is unable to kill the Man. She surprises Teddy by stabbing him in the shoulder with an arrow, and revealing herself as a follower of Wyatt. More of the masked figures emerge from the darkness. Category:Tabview Character Plot